


Clothes

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa asks Alex why it is that everyone on Jorvik knows her clothing size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

Whenever Louisa had a question about Jorvik, she asked a local. It was just pure coincidence that the local who she spoke to was always Alex.

“I have another question about Jorvik,” said Louisa. She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a dress. “How does everyone on Jorvik know my size? Does Donald measure me in my sleep or something?”

“Um. Not sure on that one,” said Alex. “New Hillcrest is too far away for him to travel, though, so probably not.”

“I was joking,” said Louisa. “But seriously, this is so weird. I get how Conrad could make the right shoes for my horses, he measured their hooves, but I haven’t noticed anyone taking my measurements.”

“Well, you know how I got the size for your pants,” said Alex.

“No,” said Louisa. “That was ages ago, I can’t remember.”

“Well…” Alex’s cheeks turned a shade of pink as she scratched at the back of her hand. Louisa swatted her hand away. “It was one of the times when you stayed over, remember?”

“Heh, also ages ago,” said Louisa. “You don’t need me anymore.”

“No,” said Alex. She smiled over at the manor stairs, where Anne was sitting in the shade catching up on two years of trashy gossip magazines. They dismounted and walked over to stand in front of the manor itself, Alex not wanting to leave Anne’s side. She would’ve been sitting next to her if Anne hadn’t convinced her to stand somewhere else.

“I do hope that you aren’t talking about that kind of sleeping together,” said Anne, glancing up at them.

“I would’ve told you if I had. Or at least been awkward around you,” said Louisa.

“Good. Because I would hate to lose a friend that way,” said Anne. “How did you get her pants size though, Alex?”

“I kinda threw up in her lap,” said Alex.

“That explains why I can’t remember it,” said Louisa. “But now I do. Thanks a lot.”

“And what were you doing near her lap, may I ask?” asked Anne, pinning her girlfriend with a gaze.

“Uh… no reason,” said Alex, blushing. “In my defense, I was drunk.”

“And you were just going to let her?” asked Anne, looking at Louisa now. “You’d take advantage of a drunk girl?”

“What? No!” said Louisa. “I didn’t even know what she was doing.”

 _“Yes you did,”_ said Smokeeye. _“I remember. As I recall, I was egging you on.”_

“Hm. If you say so. But it doesn’t matter anyway,” said Anne. “It’s probably better that nothing happened, actually. But does Lisa know about this?”

“Yes. She asked me not long after we started dating why I hadn’t looked at Alex that way. I did once but never again. She’s just a friend,” said Louisa.

“I’m actually kind of glad,” said Anne. “At least someone else noticed how hot my girlfriend is.”

“Really?” asked Louisa. “You were mad before.”

“Only because you kept it from me,” said Anne. “You were in Pandoria with me for weeks, Louisa, you could’ve told me at any point.”

“Sorry,” said Louisa. “It just didn’t seem like the kind of place to casually slip into conversation, ‘by the way, I almost kissed your girlfriend when she was drunk’. Though apparently not drunk enough to forget.” She looked to Alex for an answer.

“Tin-Can told me about it the next morning,” said Alex. “He remembers it all. That poor little pony is probably scarred for life.”

“I most certainly am not,” said Tin-Can. Alex rubbed his nose, then tugged his head away from the flowerbed.

“Well, he could have told Concorde,” said Anne.

“I’m not a snitch,” said Tin-Can, holding his head up proudly.

“You would definitely survive prison,” said Alex. She patted her horse’s rump. “Now, go do something else. The adults are talking.”

“I’m an adult,” said Tin-Can. But he trotted off anyway, his tail swishing behind him.

“Anyway, nothing happened. I just stayed the night like usual,” said Louisa. “And the next morning, Alex washed my pants.”

“And you really expect me to believe that nothing happened while you were in bed with no pants on?” asked Anne.

“Yeah. Getting puked on is better than any cold shower,” said Louisa. 

“Well, good,” said Anne. “And as for the clothing question that you asked earlier, the Fashion Police know the clothing and shoe size of everyone in Jorvik.”

“That makes sense, actually,” said Louisa. “I met them during Fashion Week. They’re weird.”

“Yes they are,” said Anne. “And don’t worry, I still consider you as a friend.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa. “Sorry I kept it from you. Anyway, I’d better be off. Someone probably has something for me to do.”

 _“You didn’t tell them that you wanted to kiss her and do other things,”_ said Smokeeye as Louisa rode away.

_“Oh, shut up. I don’t want my life turning into some trashy soap plotline.”_

_“You watch trashy soaps every night.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I don’t think they’re trashy.”_ Louisa smiled at the easy banter. Crisis averted and question answered. Just another day on Jorvik.


End file.
